A Real RockSlide
by tatorkator
Summary: What if young hadn't left rush on the planet to die? what it there really was a rockslide? about people working together but mostly about rush. SLASH eventually and maybe an attempt at romance. going to be a long one.


well this story is progressing faster than I thought it would. would like to have reviews to help with the process and to help make the story better but its a beginning and might be scrapped altogether.

* * *

The aliens had quit probing his mind for the moment but why had he woken up. His communicator hadn't told him of any one trying to gain access to his mind, otherwise he wouldn't be thinking this clearly.

The sudden change of motion told him that something was wrong. They didn't just remove him from the tank like this. They usually drained it and stunned him.

He realized he was laying on the floor.

His chest was on fire and the alien across the room from him was standing defensively, holding a pipe. He tried to stand but his knees gave out from under him. He hadn't used them in what feels like weeks. The alien came over and tried to touch him but he backed away.

It then did something he never would have thought possible, it acted human. The alien put its hands up reassuringly, like it read his body language.

He sat on the floor and realized he had never actually looked at the room before, it had always been easier to stomach with his eyes closed.

The alien was still backing away with its hands out in a submissive kind of way. He might as well try to do something. The pipe on the ground, the behavior and the stance meant it was clearly not in its right state of mind, maybe it was trying to help him.

"do . . do you (rush pointed at the creature) . . want to . . communicate (he pointed at the device on his head) . . with me" rush then pointed towards his own self. The action elicited a response. The alien nodded, a clear sign that it wasn't what it appeared to be.

"hear take this device" he stood and grabbed a transmitter off of the console sitting next him and threw it toward the alien across the room from him. It bent down to pick up the device and rush showed the thing how to put it on while simultaneously switching out his transmitter with a receiver.

Immediately the alien hunched over and rush received the telepathic images that he required. "colonel young" rush cried. the alien struggled to rise to its feet as rush collapsed to the ground. He had been through too much.

His heart was fluttering in his chest and the device couldn't keep up it just kept stalling.

Young came over and grabbed rush by the arm but rush pulled away. Rush reached down to touch his stomach and when he pulled his hand away it was red, like he had dipped it in paint.

"how did you get here" rush asked young, though not expecting an answer. young still tried to respond verbally but he could only squeal and make pinging noises, he instead reached down and dabbed one of his alien fingers to rushes stomach and spelled "stone" on the wall.

Rush laughed in a dark and sickly kind of way. " this is pathetic" young then spelled out "cloe on ship" and "we being attacked" he had to reach down to refuel his crude supply of ink several times.

"walk me around the ship . . they never did have too much security, just enough people to drag me to where ever they felt they could get something out of me" at that They began the long walk to wherever rush was taking them. Rush would often over balance at times and stumble. Young only supported him when there weren't any other aliens watching and luckily rush took them on a path that contained very few aliens.

They arrived at what appeared to be an infirmary or some sort of hospital. "I'm going to fill this bag and give to you to carry, listen carefully now" rush paused as he picked up something that resembled a needle like the ones from earth and began drawing up some green fluid and injected himself with it in his right arm. " red is antibiotics" he grabbed a football shaped plastic jar and stuck it in a bag. "green is anticoagulants and blue is for pain but it also can be used as an anesthetic in extreme cases" rush grabbed some other things and stuck them in a bag as well "they also to cannot be used at the same time" . Everything felt impressively light compared to the way rush had held them, but the man was injured.

Cloes cell was a little bit smaller and everything was cleaner. Rush drained the tank from the console and retrieved cloe from the floor of the tank. As soon as he removed the transmitter she woke up and gave rush a distressed look.

"where are we" she said. "on an alien ship" rush replied as he set the breathing apparatus down " it's going to be fine cloe don't think just . . . do as I say" rush immediately hunch over griping his stomach, as if he was trying to keep it where it was.

Young put a hand on rushes shoulder and stomach and wrote "escape" he didn't want to spell his thought all the way out as rush had a limited supply of blood. Rush looked up at young's foreign eyes and immediately went into action.

" young if they see you toting cloe around they will think something's wrong, take the gun at your belt and figure out how to use it and fire it at the wall" young fiddled with the gun and rush explained their predicament to cloe.

"cloe listen" rush tried to say calmly. "that alien Is colonel young . . he made his way here with the stones and is going to protect us with until we get to the shuttle, but I need you to help me there"

cloe looked at rush vaguely, mumbled something and they sat around until young figured out how to hold the gun

"young I need you to walk behind us and point the gun at us, and do not for even a second lower your weapon or help us in anyway and stay very close behind us"

rush offered an arm to cloe and she wrapped it around her shoulder. The way to the shuttle was uneventful and young helped them into it.

"young you have to stay here until we get back to the ship or until your disconnected . . hide well"

* * *

this is a pretty poor excuse in terms of knowledge of the English language so please forgive me. there will be revisions . . . LOTS of revisions, because I demand nothing but satisfactory and eye appealing reading material


End file.
